Repeticiones - One-Shot
by Misscat1221
Summary: Judy y Nick solo corrían. ¿Cómo fue que se repitió la misma situación de hace dos años? "-Ahora, realmente dejaré que tu compañero haga el trabajo. Aquella oveja desquiciada estaba repitiendo la misma historia, la pistola de aulladores estaba en su mano, y con un movimiento rapido, disparó al cuello del zorro."
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59db7254513c970e8169e7c4a8349384"POV Judy/p
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="307d3c0721d0583d1efe8ae4af45450f"Solo corriamos. No teniamos otra opción. La evidencia habia desaparecido de nuestas manos, y si no saliamos para avisar a la comisaría, estabamos acabados. Quien diría que despues de dos años del primer caso que tuvimos, se fuera a repetir. El mismo museo. Las mismas personas. De pronto, llegamos a ese lugar, un pequeño domo donde nos atraparon anteriormente, pero ¡Zas! Un gran oso nos pegó un puñetazo y caimos al pequeño domo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dce5fa4304def54134c48a1c1e20633"Sin contar el hecho de que, mi pierna tenía un buen corte, el golpe no mejoró la herida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00fea09cc27da9f5bb0f06647925e03a"-Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aqui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc3d6628a5be81f4a34f5db3fd9973e5"El cinismo de aquel animal, detestable animal, que ya habiamos visto antes. La ex-Presidenta Bellwether./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="909fb98c5db480b37d2d8889938f1936"-Tu! ¿Cómo fue que saliste de cárcel?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="295e400dba1925fe3838c0d7a7f5d342"Nick estaba furioso, esa señora lo sacaba de quicio verla despues de años en libertad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73554c2803347800bd2fd096b507bc4a"-Bueno, tengo contactos. Pero parece que esta vez, me voy a tener que deshacer de ustedes permanentemente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2f1d83ea757e373972eb27f5b60f640"-¿Te vas a ensuciar las manos, no como aquella vez?- Mi voz estaba llena de impotencia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5a8ae9efa44125de84663a819751ff4"-Ahora, realmente dejaré que tu compañero haga el trabajo.- Aquella oveja desquiciada, sonrió llena de cinismo y maldad. Estaba repitiendo la misma historia, la pistola de aulladores estaba en su mano, los objetivos acorralados. Y con un movimiento rapido, disparó al cuello del zorro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4ee3cd8c7168e0f2b77d5058281363e"-NICK!-. Grité muy fuerte, esperaba que en cualquier momento me dijiera que era una broma pero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a885b6dbffa9f110e141aa4f44289384"-Nick, dime por favor que era una mora...- Supliqué con los ojos vidriosos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="340b01a0f77c8c123f3bd92b3312edf2"-Lo siento, Zanahorias.- El zorro sonrió triste.- Esta vez no... hay salida... Tienes que dispararme... antes de que pierda el control.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75cf0c10021a52fa6ddbf8cf87527402"-No! Yo no puedo... No quiero dispararte, Nick, debe haber otra forma!- Lo miré a los ojos, esperando que dijiera, que realmente habia sido una mora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="530db1dd394a85b11dc42f4dee5abea5"-Judy...- Me dijo por mi nombre algo que nunca hacía.- Por favor... Dispara..- De pronto, Nick, cayó al suelo, se puso en cuatro patas y empezo a gruñir en cuatro patas. Se empezó a acercar como podía, yo retrocedía y esquivaba como podía pero, la herdida de pronto, me paso factura y cayó. Estaba acorralada. Pero cuando me iba a asestar el primer zarpazo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b726027d215a8f85666525890ab615c"-¡Zanahorias!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="523b1856a6bead49222e5fa53a423f7c"De pronto, desperté./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b93ad27c6acbc68bc2df142febac630c"Estaba en el cuarto de Nick, acostada en su cama, y el estaba parado al lado mio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3aca23c8364d5a08f1fb3fc0427676f"POV Nick/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8831a7041581516ad60c90e5ad30595d"-¿Estas bien?- Fue lo primero que pregunté cuando por fin Judy despertó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2abcf014444e9f8f78dbc606936eab9a"-¿P-por qué lo dices?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="424807b6eda6507a0e822e99ca9e5429"-Pues, mientras dormias decias cosas como "No lo hagas Nick" y mi nombre varias veces, además estabas llorando.- Le dije preocupado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9172c2f9aec1f362655fc55ec8bdf81f"-¿En serio?... L-lo siento, es que tenía una pesadilla.- Se empezó a secar la cara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7380e1cd4bc459a0a3b66f9e16f83320"-¿Sobre qué?- Pregunté extrañado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e3ab2fb0aa9cb1ead5d3708757dec87"-E-era sobre que volviamos a investigar el caso de los Aulladores, y volviamos al museo. E-entonces nos atrapaban y n-nos tiraban a ese domo en el que finjimos que eras salvaje./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="981ac49165164ac65b2adccbdbdad1d9"Pero aparecía Bellwether, y t-te disparaba con la bala de su investigación, y volviendote salvaje, tratabas d-de.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77aecc9d74d8edec413aa870cf3f85a3"-¿De que?- Queria saber la historia completa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38e1b2839e4857754808a0cd10a2ba68"Judy respiró hondo y me miró a los ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="970a7ee51fcd5ce3224ee7f344359a56"-Tratabas de matarme, Nick. Perdías el control.- Judy tenia los ojos vidriosos, estaba a punto de llorar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2ccf16bd2ad31ca9c4b5a0f2e2fbf5d"-Judy...- Como acto reflejo le di un fuerte abrazo, ella realmente lo necesitaba, ya que poco después empezó a llorar en mi pecho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68f11418a82966f685b2c27927100f4c"-T-tuve miedo, Nick, se veía tan real.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e1a2a830be5f3a85b1d24ac367d4b2b"-Te voy a prometer algo.- La acosté en mi cama y me acosté al lado suyo, tapandola con las sábanas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a14e1b6be44de2aae4514ea4b3710edd"-Te prometo que siempre, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, y no permitiré que eso me pase. Palabra de Zorro, Zanahorias.- Le sonreí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71edcf50eb5c680b0a32354b72825123"Ella todavía tenia los ojos llorosos y una lagrima pequeña en un ojo, pero me sonrió.-Gracias, Nick. Necesitaba eso.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d00ed8fd817d24eb53db98b8bd72a19"Nos abrazamos como hacíamos desde el principio de esa amistad, que se generó bajo el caso que pocas veces mas tensión ha hecho en su amistad de dos grandes años, y nos quedamos dormidos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d00ed8fd817d24eb53db98b8bd72a19"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d00ed8fd817d24eb53db98b8bd72a19"emstrongC: Siempre quise hacer esto/strong/em/p 


End file.
